The present invention relates to arrow rests and, in particular, to rests that guide an arrow into flight while allowing its axis to translate in two orthogonal directions.
The design of an arrow rest is critical when high accuracy is needed, such as in competition. A rigid arrow rest can introduce yaw into the arrow as it is placed into flight. This obviously produces an instability that makes the flight of the arrow somewhat random from shot to shot.
It is important for an arrow rest to provide sufficient flexibility to prevent perturbations of the arrow's flight path. The rest must yield to an acceptable extent and be sufficiently light to yield quickly.
It is known to fabricate an arrow rest from a coil of spring wire whose outer end projects straight out to act as a bottom rest for the arrow. A disadvantage with this known arrow rest is that the coiled portion provides two points of contact to the side of the arrow. Therefore, there are, in total, three contact points for the arrow: two side points and one bottom point. The double side contacts adversely affect the movement of the arrow since the point of contact can change as the arrow is being launched.
Other known arrow rests formed of wire have disadvantages in that they do not allow translation of the arrow axis in two directions. For example, some arrow rests will only allow a lateral shifting of an axis, but not vertical shifting.
Accordingly, there is need for an improved arrow rest that will support an arrow without causing inaccuracies.